


You can leave your hat on

by angylinni



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:38:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angylinni/pseuds/angylinni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss wants to surprise Peeta with a very special Christmas gift this year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can leave your hat on

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chelzie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelzie/gifts).



> For Chelzie, who graciously volunteered her time as a beta for the Hunger Games Secret Santa Exchangee.

“You want to what?”

Katniss flushed and sighed.  “I want to surprise Peeta for Christmas this year and I thought I’d do a striptease.”

Johanna laughed so hard soda came out of her nose.  “You do realize that man is so over the moon for you, if you do that, he might never let you leave the house, ever again.”

Katniss smacked her hard on the arm.  “Shut it and say you’ll come with me to the lessons tonight.”

That only made Johanna laugh harder.  “Oh sweet mercy, you’re taking _lessons?_ ”

 

~*~

 

Katniss turned the stereo on and adjusted the volume.  She didn’t want it too loud, but not too soft either.  Her stomach was in knots and she felt absolutely ridiculous in the outfit she was wearing, but she knew it’d be worth it in the end.  The lady at Fredericks of Hollywood had been very helpful, even going so far as to call the Victoria’s Secret across the mall when every bra in her store was just a hair too big.  The dark orange bra and panty set she’d finally found at Macy’s was perfect and the black lace stockings and garter belt completed the outfit perfectly.  She’d pulled one of Peeta’s dress shirts out of the dry cleaning bag and slipped it on, her toes curling at the scent of his cologne and the innate Peeta smell that never failed to make her horny.  The mile high black heels were killing her feet, but she knew they made her ass and legs look spectacular.  Besides, this was a gift for him, so it wouldn’t hurt her for the half hour or so they’d be on.

 

She tensed as she heard the key in the lock and hurriedly draped herself into one of the wing chairs flanking the fireplace.  One leg up and over the arm of the chair, the other planted firmly on the ground, she leaned back against the chair and put on her best pout.

 “Katniss?  I’m home,” Peeta called as he stepped into the house.  She could hear him removing the heavy overcoat she’d gotten him last Christmas and hanging it up after he’d dropped his briefcase next to the rack and his keys into the bowl.  He walked around the half wall separating the foyer from the living room and stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes widening as they slid over her from the tips of her toes to the top of her head. 

She’d left her hair down, because she knew he loved to run his fingers through it and she picked up a bit of it and teased her cheek with it. “Don’t just stand there, Peeta.”

His lips curved into a wicked smile and he walked further into the room, stopping right in front of where she sat.  Katniss licked her lips and winked at him.  “Sit in the other chair.”

He turned and sat down, loosening his tie and sliding it out of his collar.  He unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt and Katniss could see the soft whorls of chest hair peeking out above his t-shirt. Her fingers itched to run through it.  Standing up, she walked over to him slowly, hips swaying from side to side.  Bending down, she gently pulled the tie from his slack fingers.  Moving closer so that she stood between his legs, she moved in, kissing him softly, pressing her lips gently against his.  His hands went immediately to legs, sliding up her thighs to cup her ass, tugging her closer. She gently pried his hands away from her body, setting them on the arms of the chair as she broke the kiss.  “No touching, just watching.”

 “Where’s the fun in that?” he whined.

Katniss stood up and grinned. “You can touch yourself and me once I’m done.”

 “What exactly is it you’re going to do?” he asked in a voice hoarse with need, licking his lips as his eyes ran up and down her body once more.

 “Give you your Christmas present,” she said over her shoulder as she turned around and walked to the stereo, changing it to the song she wanted.  Moving back to the center of the room, she stood in front of him, waiting for the song to start.  The horns started first and she slowly swiveled her hips in time with the beat, fingers moving to unfasten the top button on the shirt she wore.

_Go on over there and turn on the light...no, all the lights_  
Now come back here and stand on this chair...that's right  
Raise your arms up in to the air...shake 'em  
You give me a reason to live  
You give me a reason to live  
You give me a reason to live

 

She sang along with the words, unfastening button after button as she moved with slow, sinuous movements, moving closer to him with each step.

 

_Go on over there and turn on the light...no, all the lights_  
Now come back here and stand on this chair...that's right  
Raise your arms up in to the air...shake 'em  
You give me a reason to live  
You give me a reason to live  
You give me a reason to live

The shirt fell to the floor and she bent down, flipping her hair up so that she could stare into his eyes.  Peeta was leaning back in the chair, his mouth wide open, the front of his trousers tented.  “Holy fuck,” he breathed as she pulled her legs beneath her and stood up, swinging her ass in his face as she unfastened her bra and tossed it aside.

_Suspicious minds are talking_  
Trying to tear us apart  
They say that my love is wrong  
They don't know what love is  
They don't know what love is  
They don't know what love is  
They don't know what love is  
I know what love is

Spinning back around, she covered her bare breasts with her hair, the dusky pink nipples standing at attention between the thick strands.  Reaching down, she unfastened the strap of each garter, swinging her hips from side to side in time with the music, smirking as Peeta shifted in the chair, his fingers tightening on the arms so much that his knuckles turned white.

She toyed with the waistband of her panties, dipping one side and then the other down her hips until he growled long and low.  A wicked grin danced on her lips as she finally tugged them down her hips and kicked them towards him.  They landed on his face and he grabbed them, bringing them to his nose and inhaling deeply.  “Gonna fuck you so hard, Katniss,” he growled fiercely.  “Make you come screaming my name.”

She turned and bent over, swinging her ass as the last bars of the song faded.  He was up and out of the chair before she could move, bent over her back, his hand winding into her hair, turning her head to meet his hard, hot kiss.

One big hand splayed across her hip, pulling her back into the hard ridge of his cock as their tongues danced.  He rose slowly, pulling her with him, spinning her around until every inch of her was pressed tightly against him.  Her hand slipped between them, unfastening his trousers and pushing them and his boxers down over his cock.  Her hand curled around the hot length of him, stroking slowly as he kissed her senseless, guiding her towards the couch.

The backs of her knees hit it and she tumbled onto it, eyes dilated with need as he stood above her, stripping off his shirt and the rest of his clothes.  Bending down, he knelt on the couch, covering her body with his, the thick head of his cock poised between her thighs.

Katniss grinned up at him. “Merry Christmas Peeta,” she said, lifting her hips as he pushed forward, burying himself deep within her body.

“Merry fucking Christmas indeed,” he grunted against her mouth, claiming her lips in another scorching kiss as their bodies rocked together.

 


End file.
